kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribal Axethrowers
The Tribal Axethrowers is a Level 4 Archer Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. The totem contains two tribesmen who throw axes which deal heavy damage, but have limited range and attack rate. Compared to its counterpart, the Crossbow Fort, the Tribal Axethrowers fulfills a more supportive role, with its abilities concentrating on weakening enemies for other towers rather than dealing direct damage. Description The wildlings are covered in mystery and occult forces, but their axes show deadly precision. Abilities Totem of Weakness Begone weaklings! Creates a totem that weakens* nearby enemies and makes them suffer 40% more damage from all sources. It also halves the melee damage of afflicted foes. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) *: Excludes bosses. Totem of Spirits Fight magic with magic..... Creates a totem that dispels all magic and silences spellcasters in range. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) The ability affects the following enemies: * Witch Doctor: healing aura * Earth Shaman: armor aura * Spirit Shaman: magic resistance aura * Blood Trickster: revives dead Savages as Savage Zombies * Saurian Nightscale: invisibility * Saurian Darter: Teleport * Saurian Savant: summons Saurians * Blacksurge: disables towers * Bluegale: summons thunderstorms * Phantom Warrior: Death Aura * Vampiresa: Life Drain Range KRF_Sharp2Trib_Range.PNG|Sharpshooter to Tribal Axe Thrower KRF_Tribal_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 28% wider than the Level 1 Archer Tower * 12% wider than the Level 2 Marksmen Tower * 19% narrower than the Crossbow Fort Strategy * As a support tower, Tribal Axethrowers work best when placed near a chokepoint. * Totem of Spirits can be inconsistent, as it will often be placed near enemies which it has no effect on, and any enemy spellcasters affected by it can often move out of its radius. To maximize its impact it is recommended to use Barracks or Reinforcements to contain enemy spellcasters in its area of effect. * Ranged enemies are vulnerable to the totems because they often get grouped up easily and will not move if they have a target. * The Totem of Weakness is very effective when used with Barracks, Reinforcements, Heroes or Necromancer Towers, as they help create a chokepoint where towers can deal extra damage, and allow friendly units to stall for longer as the enemies deal reduced damage. * Totem of Weakness is particularly useful against high-HP enemies such as Bosses and Bloodshells as they require the most firepower to kill and do a lot of damage. Additional Stats * DPS: 31.25 to 50 (average 40.63) * Total Cost: 570 G (540 G with Lumbermill) * Cost Efficiency: 14.03 gold per point of DPS (13.29 with Lumbermill) * The Focused Aim and Accuracy upgrades increase base damage to 30 to 47, and the Twin Shot upgrade increases DPS by 10%: 41.25 to 64.63 (average 52.94) * Totem of Weakness Level 3 increases DPS by 36%: 56.1 to 87.89 (average 72)* * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 1670 G (1640 G with Lumbermill) * DPS with max abilities and upgrades (single target): 56.1 to 87.89 (average 72) *Note: Totem of Weakness Level 3 is active for 9 seconds with a 10 second cooldown. This gives an average DPS boost of 1.36× (0.9×1.4+0.1). Related Upgrades * Steady Hand (1 Star) **Increases marksmen attack range (by 10%). * Focused Aim (2 Stars) **Increases marksmen attack damage. (Tribal Axethrowers' damage increases to 27-42.) * Accuracy (2 Stars) **Increases marksmen attack range (+5% from Steady Hand) and damage. (Tribal Axethrowers' damage increases to 30-47.) * Twin Shot (3 Stars) **Marksmen have a 10% chance of shooting two projectiles at the same time. Related Achievements SILENCE PLEASE! Silence 70 spellcasters with the Spirit Totem. CULL THE WEAK Weaken 100 enemies with the Totem of Weakness. Quotes * "Axes ready, mon!" * "Watch out for da vodou!" * "The tribe has spoken, mon!" Trivia *'"The tribe has spoken, mon"' ** A line spoken in the reality-TV series Survivor, used when a contestant is being voted off the show. *'Fight magic with magic' ** Similar to the idiom 'Fight fire with fire', meaning the best response to attack is with a similar or equal attack. Gallery TowerSkill_TribalAxe_1.PNG|Totem of Spirits TowerSkill_TribalAxe_2.PNG|Totem of Weakness Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers